Brother Post Avengers Loki fc
by KitsuneKasai11
Summary: A story based around Loki. This is the first chapter. I have decided that I won't be adding any Original Characters. I am going to attempt to stay as close to how I see him behaving without being to gloomy or angst-filled. I will be including only the Avengers shown in the movies. The ending is not yet definite so I'm open to suggestions.


"What have I done.." Loki thought as he found himself standing in shackles, mouth gagged. His brother, so brave and strong, stood tall beside him. The both had a firm hold of the Cosmic Cube. Loki now let go of it. They were at the end of the Rainbow Bridge that lead to Asgard. Heimdall stood behind them, his sword placed firmly in his hands. He said nothing as Thor turned around, firmly grabbed Loki by his arm, and led him along the bridge back to Asgard. Looking down at the ground, he walked alongside his elder brother. He felt alone, like he didn't belong there. "This is not my home, this is not my family. Everything I knew was a lie. I feel so.. so.. betrayed." Memories of the past couple of days kept flashing through his mind. The people, the places. "What have I done.. what have I done.." he tried to think of something to justify this, but the problem was with who he had trusted. He did not want this, he did not want all of that chaos.

It was late at night when they had arrived. He did not know if father and mother were awake. They passed by some of the guards, he could feel there gaze on him. The hatered they had for him. He didn't look up. "Where is father?" Asked Thor to one of them. "In his chambers, do you wish me to retrieve him for you?" "No, I shall go to him." Thor then led Loki to Oden's chambers. He knocked on the door and called out "Father? Mother? Are you awake?" The door opened to his mother standing there. "Thor! Welcome home sweetheart!" she said as she warmly embrace him. Loki was hidden behind his massive frame. He stood in the shadows, in silence. "Mother. Father, I have returned, earth is safe for now. And, I have brought Loki home." He stepped out of the way, showing Loki. He still only looked at the floor, uninvolved in this moment. "My baby! You are back!" His foster-mother slung her arms around him and held him close. At first he looked away, but I could never hate her. She had taken care of him since before he could remember. Oden looked down on his younger son. He was scraped and bruised, but seemed to be ok. He put a big, rough hand on Loki's slender arm. "Loki, my son." "I'M NOT YOUR SON!" Loki hissed in his head. He pulled away from his touch. Still looking down, he wanted nothing to do with them.

Oden sighed heavily "We will have to punish you for what you did, Loki. In time you will come to understand the reasons for my actions.". He just stood there, thinking. "I will hold court to account for your crimes towards the 9 realms. But for now, you will be seen to your room. I am going to take away your ability to preform magic. I won't have you causing anymore troubles." He looked up, almost in a panic. All he had was his magic. He was nothing with out it. "No. NO! You can't!" he thought. Looking around, he found no escape to run too. There was nothing he could do. "No no no! Oh god what will I do, I have to get away!" He took a few steps back and hit a hard wall. Oden could see the fear in his eyes. It hurt him to do so, but he had no choice. He had to keep him from causing anymore troubles. "When you have atoned for your crimes, and when I feel that you are fit enough, you will have these abilities back." Oden turned around and dug through a small wooden box on his nightstand. He soon returned with a bracelet. "This will cause you no pain, and only I can take it off of you." he grabbed Loki's small trembling wrist and attached it onto him. He could feel his powers washing out of him. The colorless jewel on the bracelet now filled with a bright green. "I will leave you to think of what you have done, but know that your brother may not be as kind as I am, as he is now the king he will be the one to fully decide on your fate." Loki's eyes shot up with alarm and fear. "How could he leave MY fate up to HIM? That idiot couldn't possible make a proper decision!" Loki thought. "Now, both of you. Off to bed." "yes, father." Thor said as he led Loki away to his chambers. "Guards! Watch over him, make sure he doesn't get away. You may use force, but don't hurt him." "YES! My King!" spouted the guards. Thor then departed, walking down the hall and around the corner.

Loki patted into his room. He missed it's familiarness. His hands are still chained, he could not change his cloths, so he flopped onto his bed and almost immediately fell asleep. He hadn't had any in the past few days. His face was peaceful, and almost childlike. Loki dreamt of his childhood. Playing with Thor, learning how to fight, he remembered one time being scolded for turning a guard into a frog. He still laughs about it even as an adult. It was an easier time; Before all of the war, before all of the lies were important, when he was just a child. And earth was something he had only heard of in stores. But now he had no idea what his fate would be. He had killed hundreds if not thousands of people, leveled a great amount of New York, cost them millions of dollars, and had nothing to show for it except defeat. They had the upper hand now. But, for this short amount of time, he was free. The heavy burden that fell upon him was being lifted.

Loki awoke to Thor standing above him, shaking him. "Brother, it is time for your trial. Do not worry, I will be kind to you, as you are not yourself anymore." Loki, who attempted to hiss a snarky reply stating that he did not want his pitty, quickly remembered that he still had his mouth blocked. Instead he glared at Thor. His sharp green eyes piercing into Thor's brilliant blue ones. Thor simple looked away. "Hurry, I don't want to keep father waiting." Loki then decided to take even more time to get up. "I would not make him angry, brother." He grabbed Loki's arm and led him out of the room and down the halls till they got to Oden's private study.

Oden spoke "Loki, you have not only betrayed my trust, but that of this kingdom. You have killed thousands of innocent humans, and destroyed a city. You have attempted to murder your brother countless times. You led frost-giants into this kingdom, Destroyed the Bifrost, and caused the destruction of The Rainbow Bridge. Your lies and actions must now be accounted for." "Father, he is not himself" "Thor, please." He now reasserted his attention back to Loki. "Take the gag off of him, Thor." "Yes father." Thor quickly walked over and unhooked the mouth covering. "Loki, how would you punish yourself, if you were in my shoes?" He looked at the flood, thinking of something to say. "I- I don't know.." "You don't know? Well then, Thor. How shall we punish your brother." "I am NOT his brother, and I am NOT your child. You lied to me! My entire life, was a lie." Oden sighed. "Laufey left you to die in the cold. I saved your life. An innocent child's life. And I brought you home, and raised you as my own. I love you, and I always have. Please, I did it to protect you. Imagine how hurt and alone you would of felt if I had told you that as a child? And I had planed to tell you at some time, when I thought you would accept it. And know that you will always be MY child. All I wanted was to protect you." Loki stood there, fighting back the tears that were trying so hard to escape form him. "I-I.. all i wanted.. was to make your proud father. I wanted to be Thor's equal. To be loved by you, and to show that I could be a king. Father, I.. all I wanted.. I just, I just.." Loki could no longer contain himself. He looked down and let his tears pour down his face. He was embarrassed, had uncontrollable breathing, and had to fight to keep form whimpering. He would have ran away, as far as his legs could take him. He wanted to be away from this. He wanted to break down and scream. Just let everything out. He could feel them now staring at him. Crying in front of his father and brother. "What a disgrace!" he thought. "Am I no better than a child? But if I stand here and cry, then I really am no better than a child." Loki, now looking up behind tears. He attempted to say something, anything, but the only thing he could mutter was "I'm sorry." He looked back down at his feet and tried his hardest to just disappear.

Oden sighed, he could see his son was in pain. "What am I going to do, I know he feel bad for what he has done but I can't let him walk free. He is a citizen of Asgard, and he has to be punished as one. But never has a crime so heinous been preformed here. His punishment would have to be a special one. "What am I going to do with you, Loki?" Oden questioned softly. Loki just stood there quietly sobbing.

"Father..I think his punishment should not only be made by us. He has harmed another world. I think we should have the ones that fought with me also have a say." Thor suggested. Loki now stopped crying. "That sounds like a fair plan. They may come here, and have an input." "Thank you, father." He was now looking at them shocked. "You.. what? But the Bifrost.." questioned Loki. "We have fixed it. It was hard, but it is finished. The Cosmic Cube was the last part." "But they are not from Asgard! Why would you give them a say?" "You are not from Asgard either Loki, and you hurt thre homes. It is only fair that they have an input." Loki huffed and began to sulk. "Thor, stay by your brother. He can go anywhere within the castle as long as you see him there and keep an eye on him." "Oh great, now I'm stuck with YOU!" Loki complained. "Father, I was going to go get them. Can I not be with him when I come back?" "Very well, I will have him stay here in the meantime. Come, Loki. We are going to dine with your mother now." "Very well." Loki was quite hungry, and he would like to talk with her.

"Ah, here are my boys. Where is Thor?" Asked Frigga. "He has gone to retrieve some people. He will be back soon." "Well at least I have you two. Have you decided on a punishment?" "No, not yet." Loki sulked and was very quiet as he ate. "Did you meet anyone interesting while on Earth, Loki?" Asked Frigga "No, they are simple peasants. The only thing they do is wage wars on each other and kill there own for no reason that I can see." "Oh, well that's too bad. Some of them must be OK?" "Do not doubt them my son. They may seem simple but everything has a reason." "But how do we tell if the reason is good?" "We can't. It if not our affair."

After the meal Loki went and took a bath, the warm water felt great. As he lay in the tub he relaxed. This wasn't so bad. Father, mother, brother, none of them seem to be all that angry at me. He now turned and put his arms on the side, resting his head on them. I'm happy, to be closed his eyes and thought about all of the times Frigga would help him bathe as a child. Some times he would take a bath with Thor. They always played with small wooden toys. "hehe, you were always so enthusiastic..brother." he said to himself in almost a whisper. He slipped under the water and let the water warm his face. It was so cold at night. He came up and whipped water from his eyes. He noticed when he rubbed them they were very tired. He would turn in early for the night. This time he would not wake to swollen eyes form crying. They always hurt after he cried. Sighing, he got up from his bath and shook off a bit. "Why is the floor always so cold?" He stepped out onto the freezing stone floor, and grabbed his robe. He was about to put it on when he noticed a bluish purple bruise in his side. He look himself over and found a few more. He touched at them and they hurt. "That giant green beast must have been the cause of these" he though. He put his robe on and tied it. He no longer wanted to look at them. He stepped out of his bathroom and into his bedroom. Crossed over and went into his dressing room. He sat on a bench and combed his hair back. He looked a lot better already. He couldn't help but examine his ankle again. He moved it around and it seemed fine, but it still hurt. Pouting a bit he now changed into something warmer. He put on a pair of black pants and a dark green shirt. He loves the color green, it matches his eyes. Now walking out and hoping into bed, he covered himself in the many warm blankets. He found it hard for his body to retain heat at times. A trait he now knew was probable because of his origins. Before he simple though it was because he was so thin. He now realized he hadn't turned his light off, normally he would use his magic to have the flame go out but now he had to get up and cap it. Grumbling he got out of the warmth of his blankets, walked over, and turned it off. It was pitch black. He carefully walked back over to his bed, as to not stumble or hit anything. He clammered back in and covered himself. "I wonder if Thor will be back by morning.. I really shouldn't think of it tonight. It may be my last." He nuzzled his pillow and found that one perfect position. He soon fell asleep. He had the strangest dream that everyone was a fish, and he was caught by a fisherman. Then put on a wall as a trophy. A rather obscure dream.

He woke up hungry. But rather well rested. Having had the weirdest dream, he really had no desire to just lay back down and continue to sleep. He got up, changed into day clothes, and headed out to have breakfast with mother. Odin always slept in or was busy elsewhere. He stepped inside to see Frigga, alone, eating. She hadn't noticed him until he slid into a chair across form her and cleared his thought. "Oh, good morning dear. Sleep well? I noticed you went to bed early." "Ah, yes. I had a strange dream about fish. I was rather tired. Is Thor back?" "No, I hope hes doing OK." "I wouldn't worry mother, he is a grown man." "I know, but he is still my baby. It drove me crazy when you were gone. All I could do was worry. I'm so happy your back home with us now." "I am happy to be home, I missed you. And I think I'm starting to realize why father never told me. But it still hurts.." "I know it hurts, but we are your family. And I am your mother, I have raised you your whole life. I love you, and nothing will ever change that." "I love you too, mother." Loki ate and talked for a while. Once full Frigga and him took a walk through the courtyard. Winter would be coming soon, and the flowers were beginning to shed there petals and die for the next crop. He thought they were still beautiful. This was going to be a cold winter, he could feel it in the air already.

He did not linger outside for too long. And when he came back in Frigga went to see if Odin was awake yet. That man really could sleep for ages. Loki just went back to his room, parused the books on his shelf that he hadn't finished, and picked one. He figured this would be about the extend of what his days would entail for a while. How very boring. Just then, that small mischievous smirk crossed his face. Wonderful, hilarious thoughts floated through his mind. But who to try them on. Who would take them lightly. He could mess with the servants, or maybe a guard. Well it has to be done by hand, and therefore I have to think it out. Having no magic really is quite a bother. He put his book down and pondered for a while. Maybe a joke on Thor when he is back? No, hehe, his friends. He wondered if he would be able to convince someone to help him. It would have to be elaborate. It would be fun. "And how could they blame me? Here alone, with nothing else to do." he thought "Maybe I'll pretend to be dead! That would scare him! but then he would get angry.. this is a lot harder than I thought it would be." he fell backwards onto his pillows. "How boring.. no magic no fun." Rolling over he played with a strand of his hair that had fallen to his face. He then got up and paced his room. "What am I going to do, what am I going to do? It's so bothersome.. maybe I'll go back out for a run. Or a ride on my horse."

He walked through the halls, a guard at his heals. He passed by the kitchen, paused, went back and entered it. "I wonder what they are making.." he walked around, watching the cooks. Asking what things were, what they were doing, how they did it, how things worked. Soon he could tell they were getting annoyed with him. He left and aimlessly strolled about. Nothing fun happens around here anymore. He turned the corner and could see Sif yelling at Fandral. Hes always attempting to flirt with every girl in a 20ft radius. Hogun stood nearby, grim and scowling as ever. He assumed Volstagg would be somewhere near stuffing his face. It seemed the burn on Fandral's arm was healed now, and Sif was showing him no mercey. He quietly walked up next to Hoguan, who hadn't noticed him at first. And when he did he simple gave him a nod. That was about as much of a welcome as he gave anyone. "What are they fighting over?" He asked Hoguan. The others still hadn't noticed him, they were too busy yelling. "Fandral insinuated that women don't belong as fighters, but as lovers." "Ah, I see. Do you think they will calm down soon?" "It's only been about an hour" "Oh, well this is going to go quit long than." He stood, watching and listening. "Well, your just not normal! Most women would LOVE to be a wife and stay home." "I'm not normal? Your the one who flirts with everything that has breasts! And who says I don't want to be a mother?" "Oh, so you do?" "NO! Well, not at the moment." "And when you are a mother would you not stay home?" "Well of coarse I would. I would have a baby." "Aha! So you do want to stay at home." "What? No!" "You just said you did." He could see Sif getting red. She was going to kill him if he didn't stop this. "I think, she would be a wonderful mother. And her husband could tend to the children when shes fighting." Loki interjected. "See! Loki know- LOKI! Your back! When in sam's hell did you return? Where were you?" She was now angry at him. "Well, the other night. And I was around.. causing havoc." She pulled him into a crushing hug. "Where is Thor?" "He is away, but he should be back soon." she paused and looked at him, dead square in the eyes. "..What sort of havoc?" "Well.. the kind you get in a lot of trouble from." she sighed. "What did you do?" "Nothing much.." "Loki." "You wouldn't be interested." "Loki." "I destroyed part of Earth, killed hundreds of people, and got my powers taken away.." "LOKI! What the hell?" She popped him up side his head. "The hell did you do that for?" "It's a long story.." He rubbed his head, she really knows how to hurt. "You will have to tell me later than." "I will.." Sif was close to him, she is going to be Thor's wife. He than imagined Thor trying to coral a herd of small children while Sif was fighting in the back ground. He smiled to himself and chuckled softly.


End file.
